Genetic analysis of anxiety-related behaviors has begun for recombinant inbred strains of the C57Bl/6J x A/J cross. A screen of mouse strains showed the biggest behavioral differences between the C57Bl/6J and the A/J from Jackson Labs. This cross is also a good choice because 30 RI strains are maintained at Jackson from this cross. Baseline light-dark transitions, increase in transitions after diazepam, open field ambulation, were found to be high in the C57Bl/6J and low in the A/J. The A/J were more sensitive to pentylenetetrazol and to B-CCM on induction of seizures. Behavioral testing on these parameters has been completed for 11 RI strains, 9 are partially tested, and the remaining strains are now arriving, to create a data base sufficient for statistical analysis of number of genes which may be mediating anxiety-related behaviors in mice.